Romance Escondido
by Dama Felina
Summary: One-shot. Situado en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe. Había un lugar especial en la escuela de Hogwarts. Un lugar donde las paredes, si hablasen, contarían las historias mas increíbles que te puedas imaginar. Un rincón del castillo donde profesarse el amor mas sincero. Solos y ajenos al mundo. La Torre de Astronomía. Harmony


**Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con un oneshot de mi pareja favorita del mundo mágico de J.K. Rowling, el Harmony por supuesto.**

 **Espero de corazón que os guste. Quiero saber vuestra opinión y si hay alguna cosita que se me haya escapado o que no tenga coherencia con el libro donde esta ambientado, hagámenlo saber que yo lo edito eh? :)**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Harry Potter cruzaba los pasillos de la escuela con entusiasmo. La clase de Pociones había sido todo un éxito. Hasta el profesor Slughorn había quedado gratamente sorprendido con el desempeño de su alumno. Después de todo, hacer la poción de _Felix Felicis_ no era tarea difícil. Y él lo había hecho. No sin una ayuda especial. Apretó con fuerza el libro verde contra su pecho. Aquel bendito libro había sido su salvación. Quería seguir indagando en él, beber de su conocimiento. Ignoró las miradas de los demás. Podía jurar que creían que estaba loco. Aun quedaba una hora para el almuerzo. Llegó a una velocidad récord a la sala común de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña y entró raudo hacia el interior. Fue hacia el cuarto de los chicos, dejó sus cosas y abrió el libro.

El tiempo corrió velozmente.

Descubrió fascinado que no solo habían recetas de pociones, sino hechizos y anotaciones interesantes para mejorar con ingredientes o inclusos movimientos con la varita.

Dio un brinco en la cama cuando aporrearon la puerta y entró su mejor amigo Ron. El libro se le cayó de las manos y aterrizó en la última hoja.

\- Te he estado buscando por medio colegio –fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido- casi me da algo, ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Lo siento –tartamudeó el ojiverde, inclinándose para alcanzar el libro.

\- ¿Estabas leyendo un libro? ¿en serio? –le espetó acercándose a él- ¿no será el que yo creo que es?

\- No, es otro –rebatió para que se olvidara del tema- ¿para que me querías?

\- Es la hora del almuerzo, Harry. Estoy que me muero de hambre.

El pelirrojo se le adelantó y atrapó el libro justo enfrente de sus narices. Lo miró con desconfianza.

\- "Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo" –leyó en voz alta- ¿quién demonios es este tío? –agitó el libro.

\- Trae aquí –se lo arrebató rápidamente.

\- Es el mismo libro que cogiste de Slughorn, ¿no?

\- Lo cogí prestado. Es muy interesante y me ha ayudado en la clase –refutó acariciando las solapas antes de cerrarlo.

\- Y tanto que te ha ayudado. Fuiste el primero de la clase

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Miró a su amigo con gran ilusión.

\- ¿No es fantástico? –se incorporó de un salto y guardó el libro- anda vamos a comer. A propósito, ¿cómo te va con Lavender?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió extrañado

\- No me tomes por idiota. He visto como te mira –le dio un coscorrón en la nuca y salieron juntos de los aposentos.

\- No sé de qué me hablas en serio

Pero el chico sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba. Se mezclaron entre el gentío en dirección al comedor. El olor a comida hizo que le rugieran las tripas, por no hablar de Ron. Neville, Luna y los gemelos Weasley ya ocupaban la mesa y se acercaron a ellos. En otra de las mesas, Ginny y Dean se besaban sin importar las miradas. Ron bufó contrariado.

\- Otra vez dando espectáculo. No sé en qué idioma decirle a ese mequetrefe que deje en paz a mi hermana –tomó asiento con bastante brusquedad y la mesa tembló.

\- No tiene nada de malo eso. Dean es buen chico –comentó Luna con ese tono de voz tan angelical.

\- Ginny es muy guapa. Es normal que Dean esté por ella –aportó Neville dándole un mordisco a su pollo frito.

\- Estamos hablando de mi hermana. No habléis si no sabéis –gruñó el pelirrojo.

Harry se sentó a su lado. Desvió la mirada hacia la pareja enamorada. En esa ocasión, no sintió nada. Antes, ver a Ginny con otro le provocaba una sensación de desasosiego y ¿celos tal vez?. No lo sabia. Pero ahora, solo quería que fuera feliz. Ronald era muy exagerado, entendía que quisiera protegerla pero era mayorcita. Ya aprendería. Observó a sus amigos y de repente sintió la ausencia de otra persona.

\- Oye, ¿dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ron, preguntando en voz alta lo que pululaba por la mente del pelinegro.

\- No la he visto desde Pociones –replicó Neville- seguramente esté en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y no viene a comer? –arqueó las cejas Harry- que raro.

\- No es tan raro. Ni se acuerda de comer a veces de lo que estudia –dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

Harry asintió sin decir nada mas. Se dijo a si mismo que iría a buscarla en cuanto pudiese.

Mientras comía, la presencia de Draco lo alertó y alzó la mirada. Acababa de llegar al Comedor y se reunía con sus compañeros. Su expresión se volvió sombría. No había olvidado lo que había pasado en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. De no ser por Luna, podría haber sido una perfecta escultura de piedra. Tenia que hablar con sus amigos cuanto antes de sus sospechas contra esa serpiente. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad.

Harry y Ron se dedicaron a buscar a Hermione. Dedicación que se fue al traste. ¿Dónde se había metido esta chica? No pudieron saberlo porque pronto se vieron inmersos en otras clases y un asunto en especial comprometía a Harry. El campeonato de quidditch. Casi se le había olvidado. Había oído rumores de que lo iban a nombrar capitán del equipo. Menuda responsabilidad. ¿Podría dar la talla? ¿Seria un buen capitán o se dejaría llevar por la presión?

A la hora del descanso, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Había un sitio donde no había buscado a su mejor amiga. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez. Aumentó el ritmo y sorteó a los alumnos con facilidad. Esquivó a los profesores de guardia y siguió avanzando. _Quizás debería haber traído mi capa de invisibilidad_ , pensó, un poco tarde. La torre mas alta de Hogwarts apareció ante sus ojos, imponente. La Torre de Astronomía. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

La luz del sol bañaba el gran telescopio y se filtraba por cualquier hueco minúsculo de la estructura metálica. Del balcón podía apreciarse las mejores vistas del castillo, el bosque prohibido y el campo de quidditch parcialmente. Hasta Hogsmeade se distinguía a lo lejos. Harry sonrió. Era su lugar favorito. Le ayudaba a pensar. Se acercó al balcón para admirar el paisaje.

Entonces alguien jaló de su túnica y una boca poseyó la suya en cuestión de segundos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción al reconocer esos labios. Cerró los ojos al instante, disfrutando de aquella deliciosa sensación.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo femenino y respondió al reclamo de esa boca que se movía al compás de la suya. Misma dosis de pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos vagaron por su espalda y su compañera enredó los dedos en su cabello oscuro. Llevado por las emociones, la sostuvo un momento para guiarla hacia la pared mas próxima al balcón. El gemido femenino lo hizo separarse suavemente al pegar sus cuerpos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella mirada dorada que lo volvía loco. Esos ojos castaños que lo perseguían en sueños y lo hacían suspirar.

\- Has llegado tarde -lo riñó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Pues me has compensado muy bien para haber llegado tarde -se burló Harry con una pícara sonrisa.

La castaña rodó los ojos y lanzó algo parecido a un bufido. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Honestamente, Harry…

El joven rió entre dientes antes de que ella pudiera seguir con la riña. Era tan encantadora cuando se lo proponía. Incluso con sus riñas y sus dotes de mandona, era completamente única. La miró con infinito cariño y deslizó suavemente una caricia en su mejilla derecha. Sintió cómo se estremecía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti y así quitar ese ceño fruncido?

Hermione supo de inmediato que estaba perdida. Cuando Harry la miraba así, con esos brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda tras sus lentes, sus estrategias se evaporaban como el humo. Era casi imposible enfadarse con él de esa manera.

\- Todavía no te he perdonado por lo ocurrido en la clase de Pociones -contraatacó como último recurso.

\- Eres tan testaruda -volvió a reír- pues para tu información, venia a buscarte para hablar contigo y con Ron del tema.

\- ¿Lo dices por ese libro tan oportuno? -dijo con sorna, casi con retintineo.

\- Ese libro será de tu interés, te lo prometo -le guiñó un ojo. Masajeó su espesa melena dorada e inconscientemente sus rostros se acercaron mas- además, sabes de sobra que eres la mejor en todo. No lo tengas en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -inquirió ella en un susurro entrecortado. Sus respiraciones se cruzaban y su corazón se aceleró aun mas si cabe.

\- Te he echado de menos -confesó con sencillez. La miró con intensidad. La expresión de Hermione se dulcificó- mucho mejor.

La besó, impidiendo que protestara. La joven respondió al instante, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Aquella posición le permitía tener mayor acceso a su boca y ninguno de los dos se reprimió. Se derritieron en los brazos del otro. A Harry aun le costaba asimilar a su mejor amiga en sus brazos y tener el privilegio de besarla. No recordaba haberse sentido así por nadie ni tampoco que pudiera albergar sentimientos tan intensos como los que sentía por ella. Simplemente ocurrió. Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, se había convertido en la persona mas importante de su vida. Pensar en una vida sin ella era peor que estar muerto. Podía ser evidente que todo lo que habían pasado juntos era razón suficiente para enamorarse de ella, ¿no? Quizás si. Solo sabia que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su nombre ocupaba toda su mente. Estaba pendiente de ella siempre. Hermione era la persona que mejor lo entendía, que sabia lo que pensaba antes de pensarlo él mismo, que sabia lo que había que hacer cuando no tenia ni idea. Su perspicacia, su inteligencia, su razonamiento, sus ansias de aprender y tener un libro en las manos cada vez que podía, su mirada letal cuando la interrumpían en algo importante, su ceño fruncido cuando le molestaba algo o se devanaba los sesos con cualquier cuestión. Al mismo tiempo, su altruismo, su entrega por lo correcto, su valor, sus risas, esa media sonrisa (él solía llamarla "su sonrisa de intelectual") y su frase: "Honestamente…"

Definitivamente, Hermione Granger lo volvía tremendamente loco y no había nadie mejor que ella para compartir su vida.

\- Te quiero, Hermione -susurró sin poderlo evitar a unos milímetros de su boca. Acunó su rostro con una mano- te quiero, Hermione Granger.

Ella rió suavemente, llena de emoción con sus palabras. Lo miró a los ojos con ternura. Rozó su frente cerca de la cicatriz. Su mejor amigo. Cuanto había crecido y madurado. Y ella había estado ahí, siempre lo estaría. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio en ese vagón de tren y le había reparado las gafas. Sonrió, feliz de solo recordarlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del gran chico que tenia delante? Su valentía, su coraje y su lealtad con los demás eran valores que ella apreciaba por encima de todo. Por no hablar de su amistad, esa amistad tan especial, esa complicidad, esa conexión que compartían. ¿Acaso la podía tener con otra persona? Estaba segura de que no.

\- Te quiero, Harry Potter

Eran aquellos momentos donde podía ser ella misma. Estar a solas con él, disfrutando de su compañía, de sus besos y de sus abrazos. Si sus amigos se enterasen, quizás no lo entenderían, especialmente los hermanos Weasley. Si Ron y Ginny lo supieran… ni el mismo Voldemort podría detenerlos. Ya lo habían hablado y ambos eran felices así… por ahora. Quizás en algún momento, cuando la tormenta hubiese pasado, se permitirían oficializar su relación pero ahora mismo, en aquel instante, solo podía dejarse llevar por los brazos y los labios de su mejor amigo. El hombre al que amaba.


End file.
